


Once Upon A Clexa...

by Clexa_fan_1



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV), The 100 (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Chaptered, Crossover, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/F, First Meetings, Frenemies, Girls Kissing, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Lesbian Character, Murphy Being an Asshole, My First Fanfic, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Past, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexa_fan_1/pseuds/Clexa_fan_1
Summary: In this alternate universe crossover, Lexa and Clarke face death, heartache, loss and pain. Will the end of the world destroy them and the people they love or will they band together and survive what lies ahead?Chapters!!





	Once Upon A Clexa...

**Author's Note:**

> Chaptered story. This is my first one. :)

Chapter 1

 

        Growing up in a post apocalyptic world was difficult, but it was all my sister and I had ever known. My two older adopted sisters had been born before the world had gone to shit. Sometimes, they tell us stories of how the world used to be and I can't help but feel slight pangs of jealousy that I was not around to see it.   
 

       "Lexa, can you give me a hand with this?"  
 

        I looked up from sharpening my hunting knife to see a familiar face. It was my eldest sister. Abby. She was dragging a small tree trunk along the ground.  
 

       "A whole tree isn't going to fit on the fire, you know? Just saying." I said, sarcastically. I put my knife into my pocket briefly before I picked up the other end of the tree and helped her carry it over to our growing pile of wood.  
 

       Abby smirked at me and gave a fake laugh. "Isn't that why you're sharpening your knife? I lost my axe."  
 

       As she walked away, I grinned, stuck my knife into the trunk and went to find my younger sister, Raven. It wasn't too long before I found her standing around the open hood of our car, one we had been hanging onto for far too long.  
 

       Over the years, Raven had picked up a thing or two but I always said she was the better mechanic of the family. I stood beside her as she picked up an old greasy cloth and wiped her hands on it. She turned to look at me and grinned. "Just out of curiousity," she said. "Where is Jenny? She's supposed to be finding more oil for this heap of junk."  
 

       I shrugged my shoulders and looked around. There wasn't a clear line of sight between all the trees, it was too thick.  
 

      "I haven't seen her in a while, actually. She better hurry, it's going to be dark soon and you know what that means."  
 

       Raven nodded, scanned the area and slammed down the hood of the car.  
 

       I turned around and headed to the old log cabin we had been living in for the last three months. When we first stumbled upon it there was nothing but old empty cans of food, old food scraps and rats. Whoever had been residing in the cabin before us had left no trace.   
 

       Our food supply wasn't great, we were running low. I felt mildly annoyed at Jenny, insisting on going out by herself, but she had assured us she would be back. She always came back. This time, though, something didn't feel right.  
 

       The cabin was small, but it was roomy enough for the four of us. I made my way to my green sleeping bag - makeshift bed - and sat down. I felt fidgety and uneasy. The sun was going down and Jenny was still out there. Being out after dark was too dangerous, it was a death sentence. Lost in thought, I jumped as the cabin door opened.  
 

      "I'm going to go out and see if I can find Jenny." said Abby.  
 

       I stood up quickly. "I'm coming with you."  
 

      "Umm, no, you're not. You know what the dead are like at night. They are twice as fast, twice as vicious and twice as hungry."  
 

       I frowned at her and shook my head. "I'm well aware of that but you're not going out on you're own. It's too dangerous for us to be separated."  
 

      Abby glanced over at Raven who was standing quietly, her eyebrows raised at the both of us. "Don't look at me," she raised her hands up over her head. "I'll stay inside, keep quiet and barricade the door. But I think Lexa is right. It's too dangerous to go out there alone."  
 

       My older sister looked back and fourth between us and I could clear as day see the annoyed look in her eyes. "I need to make sure you're safe, Lexa. I can't guarantee that out there." Her voice choked ever so slightly.  
 

      "I'm not asking you to. I'm not even asking to go with you. I'm telling you. Raven will be safer in here alone than you will be out there. This discussion is over." I turned from her and walked outside to get my knife. I plucked it out of the tree just as I heard the cabin door close again. I looked up, stuffed my knife into my back pocket again and Abby nodded at me, slinging a large bag over her shoulder. It was our weapons bag and I knew she wouldn't be bringing it unless she thought something bad had happened to Jenny.  
 

       With only a little bit of sunlight remaining, we made our way through the dense bushland, Abby in the lead. I knew where we were going, it almost seemed like we had been this way a thousand times before. But the navigation was easy because I had placed markers on trees when we made our first trip out this way.  
      

       We successfully managed to avoid the dead on our trek and just as the last remaining bit of daylight disappeared from the sky, we stepped onto the highway. The temperature dropped suddenly and I felt the hairs stand up on my arms and the back of my neck. The stench of rotting bodies was horrible, it almost hurt just to breathe.  
 Abby dropped the bag onto the ground and took out two small flashlights, handing one to me. It wasn't dark enough to require one yet so instead, I shoved it into my jeans pocket. I rubbed my arms and looked around, desparately hoping to spot Jenny.  
      

      "Are you ready to go? If we head further up the highway, we'll hit the gas station in about fifteen minutes, give or take."  
 

       I nodded and we headed quietly down the road, taking cover behind abandoned cars whenever we heard even the slightest noise. I halted abruptly, pulling my sister down behind an old red sedan.  
 

     "Do you hear that?" I whispered, my eyes scanning around in the dark furiously. We stayed crouched down low behind the car for what seemed like an eternity but there were no more noises, apart from a slight rustling breeze and the sound of our tense breathing.  
 

      Abby stood up, flicked her flashlight on and swept the light beam around us. "What did you hear?" Her voice was quiet.  
 

      "It sounded like somebody was walking around."  
 

      "Could have been Jenny."  
 

      "Or the dead."  
 

       Abby looked into my eyes and frowned at me again. "Come on, let's keep going."  
 

       I took out my knife and my flashlight, gripping them both tightly. Despite her disapproval, I took the lead and together we walked down the road again, using the cars as cover.  
 

       Just when I thought we were in the clear, I heard the loud and terrifying but familiar growl of the dead. I had only ever once been faced with the dead at night time and I had almost lost my life. They were stronger, faster, harder to kill and they could smell you out a mile away. Or so it seemed. I couldn't see where the noise was coming from, but I knew we had been spotted. The thing growled again, this time only louder.  
 

      "Lexa, run!" Abby called out, but I had already raced off, knowing that she would be on my tail.  
 

      "We can't outrun it!" I called back to her, praying that we didn't run into any more.  
 

      "Keep going! It's gaining on us!"  
 

       I could hear the sound of its footsteps running after us, and I knew we were going to die unless we found somewhere to hide. I pulled at a car door handle and as the door flung open, I jumped inside and slammed the door shut. I sunk down low in my seat, and saw Abby flash her light from the car behind me.  
 

       The irate growling of the dead made my skin crawl. I scanned the darkness, my breathing quiet and shallow. After what seemed like hours, I sat back up in the car seat and pressed my face against the window. I couldn't see much out there but I couldn't hear anything, either.  
 

       I took a long deep breath and opened up the car door slowly, wincing at the sound of the squeaky hinges. I left the door open and walked away from the car, quietly heading to where I spotted Abby's light. I didn't make it too far when I heard a loud smash, and it took me a moment to realise that it was glass.  
 

       The deafening noise of the growl made my heart pump wildly, almost like it was about to burst from my chest. I heard another noise, this time it was my sister. She was being dragged violently out of the car window and slammed down onto the road.  
 

       I watched momentarily as she wrestled with the vicious creature, desperately trying to thrust her blade into its grotesque head.  
 

       I ran over to them, and with all my might, I pulled it off of her. It was too strong, it flung me into the side of the car with brute strength. My head collided with the car and the road and I felt the warm sensation of blood running down the left side of my head.  
 

       Despite the flaring pain, I got back up unsteadily and rushed over to help once again. This time, we held it to the ground, with struggle, and managed to get a dozen swift stabs into its head.  
 

       I sat down on the ground beside it, trying to catch my breath, and gradually becoming more aware of the searing pain in my head.  
 

      "Are you alright?" said Abby, trying to catch her breath and pulling her knife free and wiping the blood off.  
 

       I nodded, reaching up to touch my wound gently. "Yeah, I'm okay. Did you get bit or scratched?"  
 

      "Nope, not turning tonight." She grinned.  
 

       I shook my head, and stood up slowly. "Come on, we don't have much further to go."  
 

       We arrived at the gas station without any other complications. We checked around outside quickly but it was to no avail. I hoped Jenny was inside, otherwise I felt like I could only assume the worst.  
 

       I reached for the handle and quietly opened the door, knife at the ready. It was quiet, perhaps too quiet.  
 

       I shone my light around and walked inside, Abby right behind me. She closed the door quietly and we nodded to one another before walking off in opposite directions.  
 

      As I looked around, I couldn't shake the feeling that we were not alone in here, whether it be other people or the dead. It wasn't fear that was giving me that feeling but rather, let's call it, intuition.  
 

       Just as I was about to call out to Abby that the area I had checked was all clear, a female voice stopped me in my tracks. A figure emerged from the darkness into the bright beam of my light. At first, I was positive that I was hallucinating because what I was seeing couldn't possibly be real. But when she spoke and moved closer, I was frozen.  
 

      "Did you hear me? Put down your weapon, now!"  
 

       I normally would not surrender, but in this case, I found myself lowering my knife to the floor. I didn't know if I was going into shock but my mind became a hazy blur and I had to grab onto a shelf to stop myself from toppling over.  
 

      "Kick it over here."  
 

       It took me a minute.  
 

      "The knife!"  
 

       I looked down at the floor, at my hunting knife, and kicked it over to her. I closed my eyes and waited for my heart to stop belting against my chest, waited for my head to clear and my vision return to normal. I mumbled something ever so quietly.  
 

       She picked up the knife and before shining her light on me, her voice rang in my ears again. "What did you say?"  
 

       I was blinded momentarily as the beam of her flashlight hit my eyes. I shielded my face against my arm and turned my head away. This time, I spoke louder. "I said I'm sorry."  
 I heard the most meagre confusion in her voice as she spoke my name, then happiness and then it sounded a little bit angry.  
 

      "...Lexa?? Oh my god. I can't believe you're here!" She rushed to hug me ever so tightly and I felt myself smile and whisper in her embrace.  
 

      "Clarke."  
 

       Pulling away from our hug, I knew what was coming next and I wasn't sure how I was going to respond.  
 

      "You left me... you left me!"  
 

      Abby emerged slowly and the light briefly focused on her before she turned it back onto me. She didn't get so much as a hello.  
 

      "I thought you were dead." It was blunt and horrible, but it was all I could manage.  
 

      "Dead? I was alive when you left!"  
 

      "You were bitten, Clarke! Everybody knows what happens when you're bitten."  
 

      "Do I look dead to you, Lexa? I needed you!"  
 

      "I'm so sorry..."  
 

       Abby knew to stay quiet, but another voice entered the conversation. This one was much deeper.  
 

      "Is everything alright here, Clarke?"  
 

      "Just running into old friends."  
 

      That word made me cringe, and hurt more than I thought. Clarke had been more than just my friend, she had been my everything.  
 

      Without warning, she turned on her heel and disappeared into the back room of the gas station. Abby shrugged her shoulders and we followed her.  
 

      The back room was smaller than the log cabin, by far, but it seemed to be sufficient enough for the two of them. They had the room brightly lit by candlelight and as I looked around, I saw the other familiar voice was Bellamy.  
 

      I smiled and gave him a polite nod, so did Abby, but no pleasantries were made.  
 

      "Where's Jenny and Raven?" Bellamy asked, curiously.  
 

      Before I could answer, Abby shook her head, followed by a slight shrug of her shoulders. "Lexa and I were searching for Jenny. She came up this way earlier to get oil for the car," she grinned sheepishly. "But she hasn't come back yet. Raven is holed up back home."  
 

      "Home? Where is "home"?" said Clarke, with minor annoyance in her voice.  
 

      "We found an abandoned log cabin just off in the woods." I said softly. "We've been holed up there for about three months."  
 

      Abby chimed in, wanting to get straight to the point. "Have either of you seen her, or not?"  
 

      They both shook their heads in unison.  
 

      "Haven't seen her come up this way," said Bellamy. "But I haven't been paying too much attention out there for anybody other than my sister. Have you seen her? "  
 

      "Octavia's missing?" I said, baffled.  
 

      "Yeah, she's been gone for about five days. Bellamy and I have been out and searched, but we've found no sign of her, and nobody wants to be out there after dark." Clarke shuddered a little and I resisted the urge to reach out to her.  
 

      "Maybe we can search for the both of them, together." I suggested and Bellamy cut me down straight away.  
 

      "Not a chance. You two and the rest of you bring nothing but trouble. You can stay here until morning but then you're out."  
 

      I glared at him and clenched my fist, forgetting I didn't have my knife in my hand anymore. I took a few steps towards him and Abby stepped in between us.  
 

     "Now isn't the time, Lexa. Ignore what this asshole says, like you always did, and let's just hole up and get some rest. We'll be out of here first thing in the morning."  
 

      I glared up at my sister and sighed, hesitantly backing away. "Fine, but if you so much as look in my direction..."  
 

      "Yeah, yeah." Bellamy waved his hand at me and walked out of the room, shoving my shoulder as he walked past me.  
 

      "Just let it go," said Abby. "It's not worth it."  
 

       Abby gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze before she followed Bellamy out of the room. I could hear faint mumbling between them but I couldn't quite make out what was being said. I was interrupted when I felt somebody touch my hand and pull me.  
 

       Clarke.  
 

       I smiled softly at her and sat down beside her, our legs were touching and she didn't let go of my hand.  
 

      "What happened?" I asked her after a moment of silence. "I thought you were going to die."  
 

       Clarke rolled up her sleeve and in the candlelight I could make out a healed wound on her forearm. I couldn't make out what it was at first or what she was showing me, but once I realised, I gasped in shock.  
 

      "No... that's not possible, Clarke."  
 

       She stretched out her leg and there was another mark, but bigger, on her thigh. I had no words, I couldn't process what I was seeing.  
 

      "If you get bit, you die." I said quietly, grazing my fingers softly along the scar on her arm.  
 

      "That's what's supposed to happen, yeah. But for some reason, mine just healed."  
 

       I looked up into her blue eyes, and her grip tightened on my hand. "I'm sorry," I said again, softly. "Leaving you was the hardest thing I ever did and my biggest regret."  
 

      She reached up and gently touched my face, slowly closing the gap between our lips.  
 

       Just before she kissed me, she whispered, "I forgive you."  
 

       She pressed her mouth against mine and for a moment I felt as if I hadn't been apart from her, like everything in the world could be all right again.  
 

       Somebody cleared their throat, interrupting us and as Clarke pulled away I turned around and glared at Bellamy for being a prick.  
 

       Abby appeared beside him and smiled at me reassuringly. "We're going to all go out first thing in the morning to find the girls, and Bellamy is going to head to the cabin and get Raven, too. I don't like us being apart."  
 

       I stood up and nodded, my eyes never leaving Bellamy. I looked down and noticed that he had my knife now, not Clarke.  
 

     "Give me my knife back. Now."  
 

      Bellamy let out a loud huffing laugh. "Not a chance in hell."  
 

       I lowered my voice and stepped closer to him. Abby didn't get in between us this time, she just folded her arms against her chest and watched, looking rather amused. My sisters and I were not big fans of Bellamy Blake...  
 

      "Give me my knife back, now." I pushed him hard against the door frame. "Do you think, even for a second, that if I had any intention of killing you, it wouldn't be done by now? Don't make me ask you a third time."  
 

      "You better watch yourself," he said, hesitantly. He reached into his pants pocket and slapped the handle of the knife into my hand.  
 

       I stepped away from him and before I could speak, Clarke's voice responded to his threat. "Back off, Bellamy."  
 

      "You're going to side with her now? After what she did?"  
 

      "She didn't know!" yelled Clarke, a furious look in her eyes as she stood up.  
 

      "She didn't know, my ass." said Bellamy, and turned around and walked out.  
 

       Abby raised her eyebrows at the both of us, and I couldn't tell if she looked amused or unimpressed.  
 

      "Why don't you both try and get some rest, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. And Clarke?"  
 

       Clarke looked over at Abby, her gaze softening. "Yeah?"  
 

      "He told me what happened after we left... I'm sorry. I hope you believe that we never would have left had we of known you weren't going to die."  
 

       Clarke smiled softly and shook her head. "It's fine, Abby, really. I'm just happy we were all able to find each other again. There's a first aid kit just underneath the counter, by the way. You look pretty banged up."  
 

      "Thanks," Abby nodded and gave a warm smile before turning on her heel and walking out.  
 

      "Lexa?"  
 

       I turned and moved close to Clarke, wrapping my arms around her waist. She buried her head against my shoulder and I rested mine gently against hers. "I promise I won't ever leave you again."  
 

      "I know."  
 

       She looked up and kissed my lips again before she walked over to a small desk and opened the top drawer. She took out a different first aid kit and sat me down. She didn't even need to ask what happened, she knew how dangerous the night could be. She tended to my wound and afterwards we laid down in each others arms and drifted off into a deep, and much needed, sleep.  
 

      The next morning, we were all up at a reasonably early hour. We gathered up a few supplies, stuffed them in the weapons bag and headed out to find Jenny and Octavia.  
 

      Bellamy followed Abby's instructions on how to get back to Raven and the log cabin, she also mentioned the markers on the trees.  
 

      As he walked away from us, I couldn't help but shake my head. "I don't trust him."  
 

       "Let's just get going. Raven can take care of herself, you know that. You don't trust anybody."

 

       She was right, and if anybody (else) could take on Bellamy, it was Raven.  
 

       I took Clarke's hand in mine and we began to walk down the highway, keeping quiet and staying on alert.  
 

       After putting some distance between us and the gas station, I spotted a small herd off in the distance and I quickly ducked down behind a truck, pulling Clarke with me.  
 

       "Shit! How long until they're on us?"  
 

       "I can't say for sure, but I don't want to hang around to find out," said Abby, and I could sense the fear in her voice.  
 

       "We need to hide!" added Clarke.  
 

       "No!" my voice was much louder than I anticipated and it startled them slightly.  
 

       "What do you mean, 'no'? We can't exactly walk past them, Lexa!" exclaimed Abby, her sarcastic tone annoying me a tad.  
 

       "That's exactly what we're going to do. We're wasting too much time hiding every ten minutes."  
 

      They both looked at me as if I were crazy, but I had an idea and I could only pray that it was a good one.  
       

       "How are we going to do that?" asked Abby, confused.  
 

      I didn't answer. Instead, I walked hunched over towards a dead walker nearby. I squatted down beside him, lifted up his shirt and pulled out my knife.  
 

      Abby came to stand near me. "Lexa, what are you... Oh, do not tell me you're about to do what I think you're about to do..."  
 

      I stabbed into his rotten flesh and sliced up his torso.  
 

      "Oh... you did..." Abby turned away, retching.  
 

      I don't blame her. The smell was absolutely horrid, putrid. I held my breath as I put my knife beside me and reached my hands into the body. I smeared blood on my face, my hair and my clothes. After I was done, I stood up and looked at the other two.  
 

       "Your turn." I pointed at Abby.  
 

       "Are you insane? No. It's not happening." She folded her arms across her chest.  
 

       "They can't smell you if you're dead, Abby!"  
 

      She thought about this for a long moment and eventually she hesitantly covered herself in blood, dry retching.  
 

      By this stage, the herd was getting considerably closer and Clarke was already on board. She covered herself and then we stood there together, overlooking the highway and what was going to come next.


End file.
